Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to secure client authentication and service authorization in a shared communication network.
Electric vehicles typically charge from conventional power outlets or dedicated charging stations. Prior to receiving power from the charging stations, the charging station can ensure that the user of the electric vehicle has a valid account and proper authorization to receive the electric power and to pay for the received electric power.